bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxy
|birthday = 29 June |age = 20's(Presumed) |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |weight = 82kg |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |affiliation = Sleeping Dogs |occupation = Thief Assassin Terrorist Information Broker |team = Unknown |base of operations = Wandering(Presumed) |marital status = Single(Presumed) |education = Unknown |status = Active |signatureskill = Unknown}} Foxy the Black Fox (黒ギツネのフォクシ Kurogitsune no Fokushī) is the most infamous criminal that resides in the and has ties to various spiritual aspects. He allegedly masterminded and carried out dozens of high-profile assassinations, smuggling operations and illegal information brokering. The list goes on with each crime worst that the last, including human trafficking, arms trafficking, extortion, drug distribution, protection racketeering, mass business embezzlements and money laundering, acts of terrorism, affiliation with terrorist factions, etc... He also has ties with organized crime syndicates and terrorist organizations all over the world. However, sources haven't been able to determine exactly who he is connected to or what his relationships are to such organizations. Foxy was indicted for crimes against peace, war crimes, crimes of aggression and crimes against humanity by the International Criminal Court in The Hague, Netherlands, in 2089 when evidence was finally found against him. Although many suspect it was, in fact him, who intentionally planted it for the authorities to find and he has constantly evaded capture. Despite being so infamous, not much is know about him other than the picture and nickname he has supplied to the world. Forbes magazine has dubbed him The World's Most-Dangerous Criminal (世界最悪の犯罪者 Sekai Saiaku no Hanzaisha). Currently, he is wanted by nearly every major government agency, including the FBI, CIA, DEA, Interpol and even Scotland Yard. On the spiritual side of the world, Foxy is the head of the organization, the Sleeping Dogs. Its one and only known goal so far is to create the very first Interdimentional War betweent the , Soul Society and . His subordinates call him The Uncrowned King (無冠王 Mukanō), because they believe that his potential is limitless and should he choose, he can become the king of the humans. Appearance Foxy is a 6 foot 2 inch tall young man, with a narrow frame that clearly defines his muscles. Underneath the clothing, his slighly pale skin is lithered in scars from his many battles and the experiments done to him as a child. His face has a well-defined jawline and a fairly masculine profile. He has black, spiky hair that he wears in a shaggy-looking style. Combined with his dark and feral-looking whisker marks, the authorities have decided to give him the epithet Black Fox. On most occasions he tends to sport a bored expression that comes off and indifferent or even uncaring, but a vicious grin will show itself whenever he finds something interesting. When first he introduced himself to the world, he wore a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-gray robe with gray lining and a fur collar, and a tattered gray-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. After revealing his identity he discarded the robe and mask, beneath which he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. Personality History Powers & Abilities Trivia Category:Zikimura Category:Characters Category:Fullbringer Category:Male Category:Human